Zombie Survival
"It's time to run" —The motto of Zombie Survival Zombie Survival is a popular gamemode in Block Strike. Gameplay Regular Every round starts with survivors (Blue Team) spawning in an assigned area. They have 20 seconds to find a safe hiding spot/vantage before infestation starts. Once the timer runs out, two random survivors will respawn as zombies (Red Team) at zombie spawn and will have to kill all survivors. When a player is killed by a zombie, he respawns as seconds later. In order to survive, Blue Team has to use special obstacles around the map (such as crates, walls, etc.) as well as buttons to block off temporarily safe areas of the map with wooden barricades. Zombies have an ability to destroy barricades by hitting them enough times, survivors, however, can rebuild damaged barriers by hitting them with a melee weapon repeatedly. If all survivors have been eliminated, zombies win the round. If at least one player remains alive until 4 minutes are over, survivors win the round. Escape Played on a special Escape map, this sub-gamemode starts as Regular, however survivors have to make their way across several stages of the map (which unlock one by one every minute), while shooting zombies off their tail, which is made easier due to special mechanics of this map: bullets not only do damage but also push zombies back whenever they hit one. The force with which zombies are pushed back depends on the weapon used: a weak pistol like a Glock or Five-seveN won't push the undead far away, but a powerful assault rifle like an AK-47 or a machine gun like an M249 will. Once a stage is unlocked, zombie spawn is moved to previous stage's ending point, which means that if a zombie is killed and a new stage was already unlocked, he will respawn at an updated position, closer to survivors. This makes certain players be more aware of the time and surroundings and punishes the ones who aren't careful. If at least one player manages to survive until the timer runs out, Blue Team wins, otherwise, Red Team does. Tips Survivors: * Always stick together or have at least one player near you, this will increase your chances of survival. * If you have the vantage point, provide covering fire for players escaping from the undead, an extra survivor or two can do wonders. * Use powerful primary and secondary weapons, preferably the ones with large magazine capacity. Combos such as LSAT/M249 with Deagle/Magnum are ideal. * Don't use shotguns on your own, their sluggish rate of fire completely negates their damage output , instead, use shotguns when you're with your team especially on escape as the multiple pellets can easily push zombies away. * Assault rifles are good (although not the best) weapon of choice. G36 is the best example, due to its' high magazine capacity (35, as opposed to regular 30 or even 20) and damage comparable to AK-47. The AUG can be used to hold down areas and provide covering fire for your fellow survivors. * Don't use a sniper rifle unless you're holed up and you've got several teammates with you. * If you have barricaded yourself, always watch out for zombies trying to destroy the barricade. Try getting to a vantage point and engage any attackers from it. * Use secret hiding spots if you know any. But remember: zombies might also be aware of them... * Always aim for zombie's head, especially if you're being chased. * Bullets can push zombies away slightly (unless you are playing Escape, where they push the undead back a lot more). * Shoot any zombies in sight, especially if you are holding a vantage point. The fewer health they have, the fewer chances of them getting to you are. * Don't spray your weapon unless a zombie is in rather close proximity. Instead, fire in bursts or use your secondary weapon. * If your primary weapon runs out of ammo and you are being chased, don't reload it, bacause your running speed with it is the slowest and zombie(s) will quickly catch up with you. Instead, switch to your secondary weapon or run to a safe spot if there is one nearby. * Don't camp at zombie spawn, you will most likely die. * Don't mindlessly run in front of your teammates when they're firing, you'll block their shots and ruin your team's chance of survival. * Zombies damage barriers faster than survivors rebuild them. Keep that in mind and repair them whenever you get the chance to, it'll save you and your fellow survivors. Zombies: * If you are a zombie at the start of the round, run to the most common spot for survivors to gather as fast as possible. You might catch some players off guard and take them out. * If you see a player at a vantage point - don't try getting to him by yourself, as bullets will push you away (which is a crucial factor if you have to bunny hop to get to the vantage point) and, not to mention, lower your health. * Check zombie spawn for campers, they'll easily be an extra kill for you if they're cocky. * Check secret hiding spots, if you know any, you'll never know who's lurking. * If most survivors are gathered at one particular spot, run around the map to make sure that there are no lurking players. * Always attack as a team (whether it's a vantage point or a barricade), unless there is only one survivor. * Occasionally check the timer. * Don't focus on a single player only, you'll hinder your fellow zombies in overrunning the survivors. Trivia * Zombie Survival is one of the most (if not the most) popular gamemodes in Block Strike. * All survivors have a Hammer as their melee weapon, changing it to a different one in the menu won't do anything. This was probably done to stop players from staring at other players' secret knives and thus ruining the gameplay. * In versions prior to 6.1.0 survivors couldn't rebuild damaged barricades. * Some of the maps feature secret hiding spots, that some players might not know about. * In one of the streams, Raum hinted that players will be able to make custom ZS maps in the future. References Category:Modes